Arianna LaRousse
|name = Arianna LaRousse|kanji = アリアナ·ラルース|romaji = Ari-ana· rarūsu|race = Elf|birthday = May 7th|age = 17 (X790) 18 (X791) 19 (X792)|gender = Female|height = 5'5|eyes = Green|hair = Blonde|blood type = A-|affiliation = Griffin Heart|occupation = Mage School Teacher|team = |partner = Sho (Previously)|base of operations = Griffin Heart Guild Building|status = Active|marital status = Single|relatives = Gervase LaRousse (Father) Riley LaRousse (Cousin)|alias = Fairy of Crocus (クロッカスの妖精 Kurokkasu no yōsei)|magic = Fairy Magic|weapons = Fairy Light (Sword)|previous affiliation = Team Bingo}} Arianna LaRousse '''(アリアナ·ラルース Ari-ana· rarūsu) is a female Elf mage of the guild Griffin Heart. She specializes in swordsmanship and Fairy Magic and was nicknamed the Fairy of Crocus (クロッカスの妖精 Kurokkasu no yōsei) because of it. Arianna was also a founding member of Team Bingo before Oliver's death. Appearance Arianna has bright green eyes and wears white and green clothes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up with a flower like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair. Being an elf, she has long and pointy ears. Personality Arianna is a bright and intelligent young girl. She is spunky, full of energy and loves adventure. She is definitely an extrovert, who just loves to talk with people. She enjoys reading about history and stories about Earthland. She is passionate and driven and never gives up on her goals. She is a bit clumsy, but is headstrong and stands up for what she believes in. After Oliver's death, Arianna has gone through a dramatic transformation.While still managing to hold onto her bubbly energy, it's no doubt that she's become more serious and focused as well as cutthroat. She has pushed herself to train harder and become stronger. She is more defiant and rebellious and will voice her opinion whether it's nice or not. Relationships Oliver Feldspar Oliver and Arianna had somewhat of an awkward first meeting. Arianna had seen Oliver around town a couple of times before confessing her love towards him to which he declined. Eventually, the two would end up working together to stop a few bandits and with her request, joined Griffin Heart. The two developed a love-hate relationship with Oliver often criticising and often trying to correct her while Arianna teased and put him in strange scenarios. They really started bonding in battle when Arianna took the lead with Oliver providing backup which she wasn't used to. When Oliver turned, Arianna couldn't comprehend it. Although it was his own life, Arianna couldn't dare see a friend go down the wrong path. Her willpower was enough to reach Oliver and the reason Oliver didn't completely lose himself. She pleaded with Oliver not to sacrifice himself and was in tears his final moments. Boram Arianna treats Boram like a toddler and often overestimates him or talks to him in a condescending manner. Regardless of their many pointless arguments, she loves him to death and would lay her life on the line for him. After Oliver's death, Borama nd Arianna ceased communicating. Sho Sho is more of an older, protective brother to Arianna. After rescuing her from Bosco sex traders, the two have remained inseparable. Their bond was so strong that is persuaded Sho to stay in Crocus, Fiore when his Casino was in Lumber City, Bosco. After Oliver's death, Arianna and Sho grew distant. Nemo Arianna treats and loves Nemo like a little brother. The two are extremely close and have a strong relationship. After Oliver's death, Arianna and Nemo both found themselves training harder and working on their teamwork skills. Gervase LaRousse As her father, there are times where Arianna simply can't stand him to the point that she purposely does things dangerous to make him squirm. From the start, Gervase hasn't liked Arianna becoming an adult nor a mage who is capable of making her own decisions. Ever since she got kidnapped for Bosco's sex trade, Gervase has been extremely hesitant towards lettering her do things which put a strain on their relationship. After Oliver's death, Arianna rarely gets along with her father, let alone speaks to him. Jurei Jurei and Arianna are fierce rivals even though they are from two different countries. The two are almost constantly bickering over things like beauty and strength. Riley LaRousse Riley is Arianna's older cousin by a year. Because he is constantly on the move, Arianna feels as they don't have a good relationship. Herschel Chocolate Arianna's new fanboy and personal stalker. History Since the age of 6, Arianna has practiced her magic and swordsmanship skills. When Arianna was 13, she was kidnapped by Sex Traders and taken to Bosco to be sold. Sho saved her and brought her back to Crocus. She convinced him to join and they've been inseparable. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Arianna's skill with a sword is truly remarkable. She has honed the skill by being able to fight mid-flight. '''Enhanced Reflexes: As a swordsman, Arianna's senses perked up so she could defend incoming attacks. Enhanced Sight: When flying in the air, objects tend to appear smaller and farther. So, over time, Arianna has gained the ability to see farther. Additionally, due to the constant exposure to the sun's bright lights while in the sky, Arianna is able to see through flashes and bright lightning. Magical Abilities Fairy Magic '(妖精魔法 Yōsei Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic used by Arianna. In order to use Fairy Magic, the user releases yellow fairy dust from their body which can be then used for different techniques such as making explosions or concentrating it and shooting it as energy needles. She has stated to have already have mastered the magic since she has practiced for years. Arianna's greatest skill when it comes to this magic is being able to create new forms that inspired by other people's magics. *'Fairy Wings: Pixie '(妖精の翼：ピクシー ''Yōsei no tsubasa: Pikushī): By forming as seal on her back, Arianna has the ability to produce lime colored transparent wings that allow her to fly. When Arianna first used this magic, she was only able to sustain flight for a little while. Not only was it hard at controlling the foreign objects on her back, it was difficult to maneuver. The wings were flimsy and unstable and she had to work twice as hard to support her weight. Using it everyday, it slowly started to adjust and adapt to the girl. Her wings became sturdier and she was able to use them like her own two hands. Soon, Arianna was able to fly at high speeds for long distances for longer amounts of time. She's stated to be able to give another person wings, but they would have to sustain them with her own magical power. *'Fairy Window: Rapunzel '(妖精ウィンドウ：ラプンツェル Yōsei u~indō: Rapuntsu~eru): Arianna forms a clear shield that is able to absorb and reflect non-physical attacks at twice the power. This does not include physical attacks, dragon slayer, phoenix slayer, god slayer, or demon slayer attacks. Arianna is also able to fire yellow balls of energy at the opponent. The balls of energy explode on contact. *'''Fairy Camouflage: Elf (妖精の迷彩：エルフ Yōsei no meisai: Erufu): Arianna raises her arm and a reddish-orangish fiery-like color of fairy dust surrounds her and rises, slowly changing in shape to match its surroundings. This spell can hide multiple people as long as they're in it's range. *'Fairy Wave: Selkie '(フェアリーウェーブ：セルキー Fearīu~ēbu: Serukī): Arianna releases a giant wave of fairy dust that coats any magical being. This has many purposes such as discovering those in hiding. This spell removes all enchantments, effectively neutralizing magical power. Arianna developed this spell on the spot to find out who was stalking in her bedroom. *'Fairy Support '(妖精のサポート Yōsei no sapōto): A series of enchants Arianna created to help boost her skills and her allies' skills in battle. They were inspired by Jurei's Power Magic. **'Golem' (ゴーレム Gōremu): A spell that boosts strength, increases arm power and durability. Yellow fairy dust swirls around the torso and arms. **'Hare '(野ウサギ Nousagi): A spell that boosts speed, increases kicking power, and makes the user lightweight.Yellow fairy dust swirls around the legs. **'Mirror '(鏡 Kagami): A spell that boosts brain power. Yellow fairy dust swirls around the head. **'Potion' (薬 Kusuri): A spell that has healing properties. Cannot heal fatal wounds. Equipment Fairy Light: Arianna's handy sword crafted by Gervase. Weaknesses Oliver Feldspar: Ever since his death, just the mention of his name as been an emotional trigger for Arianna. She doesn't want to talk about him and threatens anyone who insults him. Trivia *Arianna is based off of Leafa/Kirigaga Suguha from Sword Art Online. Gallery Aria 14.jpg|Arianna with her sword. Aria 13.png|Arianna in the Chibi Spirit World. Aria 12.gif|Arianna in her dream. Aria 11.jpg|Arianna in flight. Aria 9.jpg|Arianna using Camouflage spell. Aria 10.png|Arianna sword skills. Aria 8.jpg|Arianna- Fairy Mirror: Mermaid. Aria 7.png|Arianna- Fairy Wings: Pixie Seal Aria 6.png|Arianna collectable card. Aria 5.png|Arianna drowning. Aria 4.png|Arianna flying. Aria 3.png|Arianna bikini. Aria 2.jpg|Arianna Bust Shots. Aria 1.jpg|Arianna Appearance. Full body. Arianna 5.gif Arianna 4.gif Arianna 3.gif Arianna 2.gif Arianna 1.gif Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Griffin Heart